Fate Zero Negation
by Fangking2
Summary: Infamous Man this is my answer to your challenge sir. So en garde! Beside Saber, all other Servants are from different Anime...So guess who?
1. Chapter 1

Infamous Man, this is my answer to your challenge

So readers enjoy and guess who is who. And who is from where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch1 Intro

_A week before the 4th Holy Grail War begins (Within the Church under the watch of the Kotomine famil)y_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kotomine Kirei was considered by those around him as a genius of limitless talent.

Since his birth as the son of Kotomine Risei, and his work as a man of the Holy Teachings, he lived through many experiences and he went through several different careers.

In his youth he graduated from St. Ignatius School of Divinity, in Manresa. He actually skipped two years and graduated as a Valedictorian. He was quite skilled…At least that's what those who worked alongside him said.

But soon he had a change in career. He worked at a public hospital under the Holy Church's supervision as a male nurse. Then he worked in Africa and the Middle East as a volunteer Red Cross worker.

After a few years of working as a healer, he moved back to his birth place and entered the Church like his father. However, unlike his father he signed up to be an Executor, one of the heretic hunters and the dark secret of the Holy Church. He endured all their training and harsh teachings and quickly rose in rank. He was a faithful servant of God. His skill in combat was peerless and his control was to be praised.

After two years as a silent sword of the church, he was transferred to the Eight Sacrament Assembly, like his father. He was later married to Claudia Hortensia and had a single daughter named Caren.

But a few years later his wife committed suicide, and he went under Tohsaka Tokiomi as his apprentice for three years. From there he was taught Alchemy, Evocation, summoning, Divination, and Healing. He reached an advanced stage for each branch of knowledge he was taught and he was unspoiled for more. However, he was never happy.

Kotomine Kirei was a broken man. He was not broken by events of the past or by a tragedy of great sorrow; he was born broken. Kirei could be considered "disturbed". Should people around him see the real him, they would consider him twisted.

The reason was simple. Kirei could only feel happiness through one means…he only understood and felt remotely "whole" when he watched the misfortune and sorrow and suffering of others.

The realization of this disturbed the man of the robe as he had been raised as a devout Catholic, but nothing else he did seemed to make him happy.

All his accomplishments that people might seem as deeds of a genius were actually his attempt to see what occupation will bring him joy. His records speak for themselves when he quit at near mastery.

He then thought to find joy through marriage. But, still, he felt nothing. In fact, a couple years into his marriage he had confessed to his wife. His concerns, his worries... And his wife, God bless her soul, listened to his every word and promised to help him feel normal…This somehow convinced her to commit suicide, believing that such an action would help prove to him that he could love and feel for others.

But the only thing that that caused him to feel was the wish to have killed her himself.

Stunned and confused, he had sent his daughter away to his wife's relatives. His daughter…he feels nothing for her. No love, no pride, and certainly no bond. He only took her future and current safety as a concern for that was what parents do…While he loved her not, he was fully willing to fulfill his duty as her parent.

But that was all in the past…He was now in his family church's basement…staring at the dispersing cloud of smoke as he summoned the Servant of the Dagger, Assassin.

He was taught all he needed to know on how to summon and was provided a mask of the Hassan-i-Sabbah, or the "Old Man of the Mountain", as his catalyst to summon that particular Assassin. His duty as a chosen Master of the Grail is to work alongside his old master as his ally on the upcoming war to insure victory for the Tohsaka family. The pact was not made by him, but by his father and Tokiomi; however he didn't mind. Perhaps the all-knowing Grail can tell him why he is who he is. Or perhaps that man…Emiya Kiritsugu can tell him.

But…the figure in front of him was no Old Man of the Mountain.

It was a pale-skinned androgynous youth with a lean muscular build and bulging biceps. The Servant had long, wispy hair and violet-pupil eyes. It wore a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband bearing a triangular symbol.

Its body is slender and has long, palm tree-like green hair that reached his legs, making its gender even more ambiguous.

The figure turned to face Kirei.

"Ah? So you're the dumb human who summoned me? A priest of all things?" said the Servant with a notable male tone. His scratchy voice was drawn out by his moan as he palmed his face.

" Maaaaan, I was at least hoping for someone funny enough to stave my boredom, but I got you weakling human, whose station in human society dictates that you be a bleeding heart and "holy, holy, holy" crap preacher." The Servant drawled, one shoulder coming up in a shrug, before suddenly twisting, in an almost lazy motion despite the swiftness of it, to the side to avoid three Black Keys that sped past him. His head turned to face the offensive thrower, glaring at Kirei.

"Servant or not, thou must not speak ill of the devoted servants, my fellow the believers and brother in arms in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirits." Kirei intoned, more Black Keys appearing in his hand, his eyes slightly narrowed, the slightest hint of anger in his blank tone.

Assassin eyed him with newfound interest, before his lips twitched up, his tongue coming out to lick them.

"Oh…For a human, you've got a quite a bite. I think I might be able to tolerate you for a while. Pleased to meet ya…Master." The Servant sneered as he waved at the priest cheekily.

_A few weeks later (Tohsaka Mansion)_

"T-Tokiomi-kun…"

"Father, please step back." Kirei ordered, pushing his father away from his teacher and the being in front of him.

"This is…Highly unexpected. No, It's…What have I done?" muttered Tohsaka Tokiomi as he stared at the person before him.

Instead of the King of Uruk, like he planned with the carefully prepared fossilized skin of the first snake, Tokiomi now stared at a man who seems to be around 36 or 40 years of age, with a Chonmage hairstyle. He wore sliver grey armor that seemed a mixture of European and Japanese styles. On his head was a curved, horned helmet. Four iron spikes spread outwards from his back, two on each side. At his hip lay a sheathed sword that was perfectly straight for most of the blade before turning at the end on one side. Between the spikes on his back rested a gun, around sixteenth century make.

Astride his back was a large red cape with multiple tears on the bottom, but despite its wearer's lack of movement, it was moving, as if in the wind.

No…It was as if the cape had a mind of its own, as it swayed behind him like a tail. The man had a thin beard and a sharp fumanchu. His skin was slightly tanned and his eyes were like black stars gazing forward with no hint of mercy or compassion.

His features were Japanese…but his appearance was frightening, and his eyes…His black eyes sharper than any blade and his very presence that screamed death caused fear to bloom in the heart of the bravest man.

Tokiomi, regaining his composure, slowly walked up to him.

"I am the head of the Tohsaka family and the Master representing my clan. I ask of thee oh great king, your noble name…"

The Servant's eyes slowly came down to rest on the man before him. His stern, lethal countenance turned deadly. In a flash a loud bang echoed over the stone walls as Tokiomi fell on one knee and clutched his right ear. From his hands blood spilled out as the proud man held back his cry of pain into muffled noise.

"Fool…Before you stands the man who united the great land of the rising sun beneath his heel. A man who is born from this pitiful dirt that I once trampled before the hooves of my army does not recognize me by my presence alone?" the man growled. His right hand now carried his gun, smoke emitting from the ends of the barrel.

"**FOOL!**" the Servant roared, shaking the very foundation of the building, an aura of dread filling the room, as he stomped on the back of the kneeling man.

"You and Japan shall fear my presence once more! This land has become pitiful in my absence and clearly they need to realize the will of their lord! Starting with you will learn to fear the ways of the true unifier…May the world realize the path that will bring the land under a single blade."

Tokiomi groaned under the pressure that was slamming him down on the floor. The thoughts of using the Command Seal surfaced. His Servant was extremely volatile, had attacked him for an offense that he really couldn't be blamed for, and was likely not as powerful as his intended Servant, Gilgamesh.

But to use them now to bind this man would ruin hopes of cooperation, and he couldn't rely on the limited Command Seals to get his Servant to fight for him.

From the sidelines, Kirei blinked, stunned at the realization that what he had felt was fear, for the first real time in his life. Frozen in inaction at the dreadful feeling that coursed through him, he regained himself now and acted, intending to buy time with Assassin-who had materialized by his side upon the newly arrived Servant's hostile actions-while he retrieved his master.

"Assassin, sto-"

"WAIT KIREI, STOP!"

Kirei stopped in mid-motion as he bent to run for Tokiomi. He stood there frozen for a moment before straightening up, gaze blank. The hostile Servant had turned his attention to him and Assassin the instant he began to move, and his deadly gaze speared them both.

Having stopped his apprentice, Tokiomi spoke again.

"Forgive me…Nobunaga-sama. This lowly head of Tohsaka stained his honor by his ignorance…I ask thee for your forgiveness."

'To rule the land under a single blade.' a famous quote and motto of Oda Nobunaga, the greatest military genius of the early Sengoku Era and the man who was only a step away from conquering the Land of the Rising Sun.

Archer glared down at Tokiomi disdainfully. A glare so deadly that lesser men would have fainted from sheer terror upon meeting it.

"No man stands before me, no man stands behind me. Engrave this into your pitiful mind, for this Demon King has no time to teach you the proper ways to serve me. Or else you will learn that no magic is great enough to escape my wrath." Archer declared, gaze still sharp but now a bit more like one reserved for all beneath him, rather than someone who'd earned his ire.

Assassin would have either been killed, and he would have lost a Command Seal or Assassin might have lived, but he would still be down a Command Seal, and Nobunaga would be enraged with him. The Command Seals would likely be the only way of forcing him into action, and Assassin might have been lost. A horrendous situation in either case.

As long as he reached the Root…He will bow…He planned to bow since the very beginning had he not? Gilgamesh or Oda Nobunaga…Both were powerful heroes with tempers and ego to match.

Tokiomi looked up slightly from his bow and looked at the samurai's for an instant before a cold chill ran down his spine and he quickly lowered his head. This Servant…This monster is truly a demon.

His pride may bleed out as much as necessary if he can reach the Root…Oh yes…the Root!

"For the dream of Tohsaka clan…I must learn to crawl on mud and bow lowly to the earth…" muttered Tokiomi quietly, his voice less than a whisper…but unknown to him Archer smirked slightly.

"This is…What mockery is this!?" shouted Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi as he stared at the result of his summoning. By all means he was not interested in summoning the current planned Servant, but with the catalyst of his original choice stolen by his insolent student he had to go for the lesser option.

He prepared the circle flawlessly and applied his own touch on the summoning system to get the result he and his fiancé, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, had been hoping for. However, instead of the knight of Fianna, he got himself a tall, well-built man of a fair complexion wearing a pair of dark sunglasses and a brown suit, matched with a pair of trousers and leather shoes.

He was middle-aged with short, grey hair, which was slicks back on his head, with fours strands falling down evenly on his forehead. He has a chiseled face, with a thick nose and clearly defined cheekbones and brow ridge. He has thick eyebrows that spike out at the ends.

The man was dandy looking for sure. He had a classy air around him and was clearly no Knight of Fianna.

Kayneth was furious. How did this happen?

"Huh. This is interesting. To think the Grail can summon me to this plane…" the older-looking man turned to the two nobles. "I take it that you are the one who summoned me?" his query was directed at Kayneth.

"Who are you?" Kayneth demanded, simmering, but quenching as much of his anger as possible, not so foolish as to needlessly anger the Servant he needed for the Grail War, even if-no, especially since he had no idea as to its identity or character.

Meanwhile, Sola-Ui had gotten over her own surprise and was now accessing the Servant before her.

'He's clearly not an ancient hero…But…His very presence speaks of power and age…As if his experience has exceeded the limit of mortal man's lifespan…He's clearly a Servant, at least.'

Said Servant summoned a cigarette that appeared to come from nowhere, and flicked his finger against the cancer stick, causing a hazy purple flame to ignite at the end of his finger, lighting the cigarette.

He looked around the place he was summoned and realization entered his eyes.

"…It's nothing like my courter in Seireiden…But it will do." Lancer muttered as walked past the couple (the male half of whom was starting to get angry-again) and sat down on the head seat of the couch. He lay back and kicked his leg back on top of the table.

"I am here for the Grail with a wish to fulfill…So as long as you provide me with enough Power of Existence for the duration of the war…I'll serve as your hired muscle. It's not like I haven't given my service to those who pay anyway."

"A mercenary, then?" Kayneth mused, frowning slightly. It was somewhat surprising, but not entirely. While most heroes rarely fought for pay, it was certainly not unheard for mercenaries to end up performing heroic acts, or unintentionally becoming heroes through their actions.

"Perhaps…But I served many years as a general." Lancer stated as he removed his shades, revealing sharp purple irises.

"I am an old hand at war…I assure you, none of the Servants will reach even a quarter of my experience in life. And in this war, that will be the key to victory."

_(Matou Manor Basement)_

Matou Zouken's back hit the wall with a dull thud, the man bouncing off and hitting the floor. He shook his head with irritation, not particularly harmed despite his age and withered appearance. He looked up, his skin shuddering as the worms that comprised his form withered slightly in reaction to the gargantuan amount of prana in the air. "This…is unexpected." He murmured. 'But not necessarily unfortunate…or interesting.' he continued in his mind, a small smirk appearing on his decrepit face.

Matou Kariya was staring at his Servant, Berserker, with a confused and frightened expression on his face. He didn't know what he had expected when the monstrous old man that was his grandfather had told him to summon a Berserker, but it certainly wasn't this.

Before him was no man, but a beast.

When the summoning had been completed, a great burst of crimson prana had literally exploded out of the summoning circle, sending Zouken flying but, strangely enough, not effecting Kariya. Now it filled the room, swirling about in great arcs, chipping apart the stone surface of the crypt; a maelstrom of nigh-unlimited energy, oozing a primordial aura that echoed with ancient power belonging not in the domain of man, but in that of beings whose existence defied mortal comprehension, filled with all the rage and malevolence of humanity. A primeval, carnal force, one that screamed with a shrill air like a tornado as the dark red energy ripped throughout the dark room, seeking to remind the crypt, the mansion, the city, Japan, the very world itself of its existence! It filled and heated the air to near burning levels with its oppressive and tainted presence, seeking to drown all around it in hatred and malice; a storm of energy that was centered on the crouched figure before Matou Kariya.

The Servant was clearly not human. It crouched on all fours, clawed hands and feet supporting it. Its very being seemed to composed entirely of the terrifying energy it emitted. It was dark crimson in color, near black from some angels, and a hazy red aura clung to its body closer than the rest of the torrential energy it emitted. It was around five and a half feet long, and had long ears sprouting from its skull, pointing back, and four tails that swirled around behind it. But most unsettling, was the two white, soulless eyes. Eyes that contained both nothing…and nothing but sheer rage and hatred, a malice that could not hope to be found in another begin.

**_ "Gggrrrrr…"_** the Berserker growled, eyes fixed on Kariya, and the Master felt the worms inside of him twitch and shudder. Kariya fell to his knees as the pain of sustaining the Servant caused his body to tear itself apart from the inside.

"AGGHHH!" Kariya cried, falling completely to the floor and writing as his body began to heat up, even more so than usual when the worms were used. Unknown to him, some the prana that rippled throughout the room had begun to swirl around him, a tendril extending to the back of his hand, where his Command Seals lay.

Berserker continued to growl, but didn't move, gaze locked on Kariya. Then-

**_"Ghhh….GAAHHH!"_** Berserker roared as the prana that swirled about Kariya intensified, and a cloak of crimson energy settled upon him, connected by multiple wavy tendrils of prana that rippled about to the rest of the storm. Deep within Kariya, at a metaphysical border between body and soul, the crest worms shuddered with blackish energy. Then, they began to slowly glow a deepening red, movements increasing in speed as they vibrated.

"AGGGHHHHH!" Kariya screamed as pain that transcended that which he experienced in the bug pit was thrust upon him. Blood dripped from his eyes, nose, and ears, flying about in small drops as the Master shook and flailed about in sheer agony on the hard stone floor.

Zouken watched with fascination as Kariya's blood boiled and flesh rolled and bent at odd angles.

"AAAGHHHHHHHHHH! GH-GAAAAHH!" Kariya screamed, mixed desperation for any end, even death itself, filling his voice alongside agony rivaling that endured by the poor souls of Hell as he clutched his head.

Deep within, the worms began to practically shine dark-crimson, shuddering and twisting about so quickly they were almost a blur. And then…

One burst. The others followed.

Blood splattered on stone in great heaps. The room was silent, save for the growls of Berserker and the howls of its unending energy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hawawawawa…" Waver Velvet shuddered, falling on his rear as smoke billowed out from the summoning circle. He observed with wide eyes the Servant walking out of the smoke. The man was a noble. There was no mistaking it. That proud look, the classy and expensive clothes. The sheer presence that demands respect and attention.

He was around 30 years old and had dark green hair with slick curves on both sides. His eye was orange, but one side of his face was covered by a strange metallic gold mask.

The Servant's outfit consisted of black boots, an elaborate purple and white inner shirt and a long, mostly white with a smattering of purple coat that reached his legs.

"Oh…Are you the one who summoned me, boy?" asked the man before him.

Waver came to this forsaken land to partake in a war that has nothing to do with nobility or family lines. He wanted to prove that it took more than blood to make a good mage. So he came to this land with the stolen catalyst of Alexander the Great to fight.

But to think he would summon a nobleman…the very kind of people he struggled against.

"I asked you a question young man. Are you deaf or perhaps incompetent!" the Servant scolded him as he roughly picked up the depressed young Master by the back of his collar.

"O-Oi! Let me go you idiot!" Waver shouted , flailing about in distress and anger.

"It seems in this time I am rewarded with a silly master that can't even address his servant. Ah…My king…Your majesty, your loyal knight even beyond the grave misses your majestic presence and assurance of having a worthy lord to serve…For it seems I have been given a mere child to serve." The Servant bemoaned his current situation with a depressed shake of his head

"Hey! I'm your Master, dammit!" Waver said angrily, but he shut up as the Servant glared at him.

"Such impudence!" the Servant dropped the boy on his rear roughly.

"Listen well youngling! I am a royal knight of the most majestic king! A lord that even kings must bow down to!" The Servant spread his arms up and out.

"His majesty is the king who conquered the world within one year! A king who made the mightiest knights and heroes fall before his limitless wisdom and the weight of his ambition! As his knight and his highest and most trusted general I have vanquished his enemies and watched as he gave humanity a chance of peace at long last! No king was ever so great! No king has accomplished what he has! He is king of the world and all those who reside in it! His wrath is the heavenly punishment and his will is the peace for the people!" the Servant stabbed his finger into Waver's face, causing the frightened young man to jerk back with a startled sound.

"And you think a simple magical tattoo will make you my master? Such foolishness! Such insolence! I should be executing you for your crime and insult to my honor!" he declared as a blade slide out of his sleeve and raised it above his head.

Waver 's eyes stretched even wider as the Servant poised to kill him. Once again…His life was under the whim of nobles!

No…Why the hell is he dealing with this again? He came here to Japan to show nobles that even the humblest magus can reach for the star!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M GOING TO PROVE THE NOBLES WRONG! I REFUSE TO LOSE MY LIFE WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!" Waver roared with both terror and anger, and more force than he'd put into anything in his life as he gazed, terrified but defiant, into his Servant's eyes.

The Servant paused, his blade raised, eyes locked onto those of the boy before him. This young man…carried the spirit of a rebel. Much like…His majesty.

"…Do you believe you can overcome the inborn authority of nobility?"

"Huh?" Waver was lost, honestly expecting to be dead by now.

"There was once a man who threw the world into chaos and made it anew. He too fought the corrupt and unjust system with his very soul on the line. In the end he was victorious with great cost on his part…Do you have what it takes to even match the echo of this great being's victorious song?

The knight stared down at the boy and folded his arms. Silence reigned for several seconds as the thoughts raced through both figures, one set thoughtful and contemplative, the other confused, uncertain, and hopeful.

"You are no Master…But you have potential…From here on you are my squire."

"Huh?"

"You will march beside me and learn the ways of the knight! Your ambition is high and grand! With you as you are you will only bark until you are stomped on! Normally I care not for a foolish child, but…His Majesty might have been interested in you had been summoned instead of me. You boy will serve well under me and in respect, his imperial majesty!"

"W-What are you rambling about!" shouted Waver as the conversation headed toward unfamiliar ground, but he was cut off as the Servant picked him up once more, albeit with no negative feeling this time.

"I'll not allow any whining boy! You'll either be a man or die! Under me, I'll take your stick like figure and paper thin resolve and create a fierce lion! Rejoice boy! Prove yourself before me that your ambition is not a fake dream! I swear to you! The Grail will be the instrument of his majesty's rebirth into this world! Rejoice! For you are given a chance to be part of his revival and with his return you have my word that I shall beseech him to consider your worth as a noble knight of Britannia! Sing boy! Praise my lord! You have been given a rare opportunity to one day serve the king among kings, the man who conquered the world!" Rider bellowed to the sky as he jumped into the air with the inhuman speed of even the lowliest of Servants, carrying his 'Master' like a sack of potatoes as he made for the city. Waver could only weep helplessly as the crazy Servant completely destroyed his authority as a Master and made him an errand boy…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Fourth Holy Grail War has started my readers. So…Guess who?

Review and tell me who is who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I was surprised at how much you guys managed to guess correctly. Sure Naruto, Jeramiah, and Oda was pretty obvious, but I thought Sydonay would be a real mystery. His appearance is after all rather modern and human like.**

**All those who guessed right and most of you did, get a cyber-cookie and glass of milk. Its on the house.**

**Oh by the way a last minute addition. A fellow author/fic lover Kevslave have asked me to gather voters to support his publication in real life. Some of you know him by name or some of you know him by his most popular fic from **Toaru Majutsu no Index branch **called 'Sports day.'**

**This is real life stuff and man the dude sound excited. So lets help our fellow fic lover and writer to his bright future as a writer.**

**This is the website for it.**

dek-d (dot com) (Slash) enterbooks (Slash) enterview.(php)?id=117&chapter=1

**(remove the spaces, dot means dot come dot, and write 'php' where it belongs without space between the (enterview'dot') and question mark.)**

**Be a pale people.**

**Now enjoy ch2 of the Fate Zero Negation…The Game Strategy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ch2 The Game Strategy.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm…So this Lelouch guy was a forme-GAH!" Rider's hand made hard contact with the side of Waver's skull.

"Don't be disrespectful when speaking of his majesty! Especially since as he is my king, and you my squire, he is _your_ king as well! There will be no 'this Lelouch guy.'" Rider shouted, leaning over his "Master", lecturing index finger pointed at him as the young man held a hand to his assaulted cranium with a grimace.

"Geez," Waver muttered, rubbing his head, "you're trying to teach me about an alternate history that completely contradicts the history I've spent my whole life believing in and learning about, and you expect me to learn it that easily?!" Waver shouted, gesticulating wildly.

"Clearly this world suffers greatly with absence of my king. Why, if His Majesty was here than the world will be united under his banner in a month! So as my squire you are required to learn the history of my glorious nation and to reflect upon its greatness to change the world." Rider lectured, waving his index finger around.

"Haaa…Rider I'm tired, can we rest a bit?"

"Humph! How ungrateful. You are learning about a world from another realm from the mouth of a Heroic Spirit. You should take this opportunity to learn about the world that seems far way and yet beside you. I thought it was the nature of magi to be scholars? Or perhaps your inner masculinity demands the art of combat? Why if that is the case then we should start by increasing your pitiful stamina through extensive exercise!"

"Maaah, enough already! We need to focus on the wa-" Waver began, but he was cut off by a knock on the door. "Huh?"

"Waver-chan! Dinner's ready! Come down stairs with Jerry-chan, and don't forget to wash your hands." an aged, but clearly feminine voice called from outside the door.

"Okay Grandma, I'm coming!" answered Waver, before turning to his Servant with a sigh, than standing up and departing the room, Rider following with steady, strong strides. The Servant now wore a black shirt and beige cargo pants. Just a day before, Waver was drafted by his own Servant to become his squire. He protested of course and the Servant then dropped him and asked-

**'What do you wish for from the grail?'**

He answered that he sought recognition and respect, but that earned him a smack to his head.

"You fool! You are thinking of wasting a wish for something so pathetic! Respect? Recognition? Fool! Those come naturally when you accomplish worthwhile things! If you are such a pathetic shell of a man, then allow me to fill you up to be a worthy one! My wish is to bring my lord, who gave the world everything he had for their happiness, back to life in this one! His majesty deserves a chance at life to bring this world into a new era of change for the better!" Rider shouted with all his heart.

So here he is…learning from his Servant instead of focusing on the war efforts.

"Waver! Elbows off the table! A squire represents his lord and I will not suffer you embarrassing me because I couldn't train you in basic manners!" scolded Rider as he ate his meal in an impeccable manner.

…Sometimes he regretted stealing the catalyst.

Uryuu Ryuunosuke was currently mumbling the instructions of his ancestor's book to himself as he painted a symbol onto the floor with his bare feet. "Fill, fill, fill'er up, fill…. Repeat four times…" He paused to look back at the book with a confused expression, "Or was it five?"

"Um, let's see, destroy each when filled, yes…Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Yep! Exactly five times! Alright!" He paused as he heard the TV play its report about the three other families he had killed and give a warning to the public. "Hee…I'm a real fulltime artist." Ryuunosuke murmured excitedly as he gave himself a pat on the back. His ancestors had some funky interest in summoning…something evil, demons? Who knows, but this odd circle seemed interesting and killing people was always fun.

"Mmmmm!"

At the whimper he glanced at the youngest and now only living child of the family he'd slaughtered.

"Hey kid, do ya think demons exist?" Uryuu began with a thoughtful expression and a finger on his chin. "I don't know, but if there is one do ya think he'll be cool?"

The kid looked at the disturbed young man with terrified eyes but Uryuu simply patted him on the head with his bloody hand and smiled.

"The news keeps calling me a demon, bbbbuuttttt…" He walked toward the boy and watched as his eyes grew wider at each step "I think that's a little rude if demons actually do exist, don't you think so?"

The killer then quickly kneeled down, surprising the kid saying, "Yo! I am Uryuu Ryuunosuke, and I'm a demon! …But I don't know if that's how I should be introducing myself…" He then waved his ancestors' notes at the kid. "You know, I found this old book while digging around my storehouse! I was hoping to found something to sell or something worthwhile like…a sword or something wicked, but it looks like my ancestors were trying to summon demons. So I was like, 'I gotta see if demons actually do exist!'" The child was crying without pause in sheer terror.

"But if one actually does pop out, I'd have to be pretty dumb to not offer it something." Uyuu tilted his head sideways. "So kid…If a demon actually comes, do you mind if we let it kill you?"

The kid's reply was louder sobbing and wailing.

"I wonder what it would be like? Maybe it will-Ow! Uryuu felt as if someone branded his hand as tense burning sensation bloomed on his hand. "Ow! What the…" he looked down to see three scythe-like red crimson markings appear on it. The circle then began to glow before billowing out smoke.

A figure became visible as the smoke cleared, shocking Uryuu. It was a man…He thought so, anyway.

He was tall, slightly taller than Uryuu himself. He was wearing a large white haori with the kanji for 'Twelve' on it.

Under it he wore a black kimono with a sword strapped on the front. His face was painted with black and white make-up forming a black cross at the center covering everything but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin.

His eyes were golden and his teeth bore in a mockery of a smile. Both his ears appeared to be replaced with short, round golden earpieces. His fingernails were blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, all short. The long fingernail was as long as the finger itself.

His chin had a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaoh beard, his teeth are golden, and he wore a golden frame around his face. His hair was also styled into horns that sloped down from the top of his head and frame his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown

He eyed the situation before him and hummed. "Hmm…What a distasteful place, hardly suitable to even make the simplest acidic chemical, let alone a proper lab."

He then glanced at Uryuu as if noticing him for the first time and tilted his head.

"…Who are you?"

"Um…" Uryuu began, rubbing the back of his head. He honestly hadn't expected this… "I'm Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm unemployed and I like killing people. Especially women and children. My goal to is become a peerless artist who can make killing into a worldly acknowledged art and to perform my art with all my heart."

"Ah…A fine goal…yes…art is much like science…One must seek constant inspiration and desperation in order to dive into the sea of unknown to seek what one seeks. A peculiar journey that is endless…with an ending that has no ending…An eternal search for greatness that has no perfection…but to seek an even greater height regardless."

He then spread his arms out.

"Very interesting human. I have not been in the World of the Living for quite some time, but this _interesting_ ritual that summoned me is truly fascinating. And the knowledge of this world I was given. An alternative world…One without Soul Society and those old rules to follow…And such an interesting one, filled with so many unique specimens!" He then clapped a hand on the human's shoulder.

"This is a truly happy day. I thank you human for creating this unforeseen opportunity for me. Let us have all the fun to practice out respected profession! Come! Science waits for no one!"

"Uh…Sure, but before we go." Uryuu pulled the child up. "Want one?"

The clown looked down at Ryuunosuke like he grown a second head.

"You offer me, a shinigami captain that is bound as a protector of human soul, a human child?"

"Uuhh…Don't want one?"

"…I'll have it on the go. Come now my foolish artist. We must first gather materials for our glorious work! We need subjects, location, equipment, tools, and let's not forget a power source. It seems I need to eat some human souls to make up for the lost energy. A tedious task that is a waste of my time, but is the condition of my presence in this realm! Let us go Ryuunosuke! I will appoint you as my assistant! You are clearly not trained, but I could have had it worse! At least you are an artist and will not squirm if I cut someone up to see what makes them twitch."

To the human, what the clown was rambling was confusing. But…

"Cool! You're going to cut people up? And you eat souls? Like how? You gotta show me."

"All in due time my little anchor to this world. First…We need to find the nearest research lab and then we must find a secluded place to work!

Come! If you show some skill, than you can help me dissect the upcoming specimens that we will collect! I'll need some extra hands to deal with the tedious things. Oh there is too much to know! Let us go, silly human. There are works to be done!"

"HAhahA! Ok! Oh, what do I call ya, clown man?"

"Hmmm…It seems I am to be called Caster…But you are to address me as Captain or professor. Understood?"

"Yes sir captain professor sir!" laughed Ryuunosuke as he placed the tied up boy over his shoulder and followed the strange man. Sure he didn't see the guy eat the kid, but his guts were telling him that this man was truly epic.

"The final Servant has been summoned, it is time." Kirei muttered, while Assassin walked out of the woods behind him.

"Finally. I thought this day would never come." Complained Assassin as he stood at the cliff.

"Your mission is to attack the mansion, but you must play dead when Archer strikes."

"Humph! It's a bother, but I have to admit the plan is rather solid, so I'll try not to kill the retard. But don't expect me not to kill the bastard should he be weak."

"I assure you, Archer is not to be underestimated."

"Humph! As if some human turned hero can match a homunculus who did the same." Assassin griped as he jumped off the.

Kirei watched blankly as Assassin darted towards the mansion, only a blur even to him.

"…A man made doll fighting the Dairokuten Maou?...Meaningless." the priest stated, turning and walking away. His destination was the church; there was no need to wait and see the outcome of the battle. Assassin's defeat was guaranteed.

Assassin raced through the woods, and upon reaching the outskirts and exiting the tree line, his appearance was that of a black clad, white bone masked man. He dodged the security wards and other precautions placed on the garden with ease, flowing and twisting around them, and made his way through the flower beds.

"Tsk, too easy." Assassin muttered as he reached for the jewel on the center of a pedestal.

His hand _exploded_ as a single shot rang throughout the garden, blood splattering over the stone walls and ground, and turning the flowers crimson.

"AAAGGHHHH! FUCK!" screamed the Servant of the Dagger as he gripped his wrist, now missing a hand. On the mansion roof stood a man in gleaming silver armor with the moon at his back and a gun pointing at the intruder.

"My castle is being infested with rats? Unforgiveable!" the man declared, majestic might in every syllable as he pulled the trigger of his weapon rapidly. The shots were like those from a cannon, so powerful were they.

Assassin was torn apart as his legs, arms, chest, stomach and were ripped apart. In matter of seconds the Servant of the Dagger was reduced to chunky meats

The multiple familiars all around and just outside the Tohsaka mansion watched the brutal work in silence. The assailant was clearly dead, yet Archer still stood gazing down into the garden, crimson eyes hard. He spoke again.

"I was sure I was clear…When I said infestation by pests was unforgiveable." Archer stated, his simple statement carrying no malice yet still sending conveying it as he turned his gun toward the familiars and with unnerving accuracy he put bullets into each and every creature guided by a magus, every shot virtually disintegrating the small bodies.

With all the spies gone, a chunk of flesh that was once Assassin's chest suddenly twitched as it lay on the ground, and red sparks of electric burst around it.

Within seconds bones formed, taking the form of a human, followed by threads of flesh that branched out over the skeleton and merged together to form muscles, followed by layers of skin, and somehow, clothes; the end result was a youth with an interesting choice of clothing and long green hair.

"Owww…Gave a guy a warning next time you prick!" Assassin groaned. Archer turned to his ally, his blank and his voice bland.

"The pests are rather persistent."

"Huh?" Archer's arm blurred as his gun sprang up to point at Assassin and a than shot assassin once more and the Servant let out a scream as his chest was blown open. This time the regeneration was faster as it sealed up in seconds, leaving no trace of the horrendous wound save for the blood on the ground.

"What the fuck you son of a bitch?!"

"I do not wish to be annoyed by vermin in my castle. Be gone trash, I command you." Archer declared as he fired again.

This time Assassin dodged to the side with inhuman speed and landed on all fours. The bullet instead ripped a tree in two, the top lf falling to the ground with a low thud, and continued on, the sounds of destruction as it destroyed more and more trees loud in the night "That's it! You're dead you goddamn piece of shit!"

Assassin's right arm morphed into a long, hissing snake while his left became a blade. But Archer only smirked cruelly as he fired twice in quick succession at Assassin, turning both of the youth's arms into bloody paste.

"TCHHH! Not again you little-!"

Archer ignored his opponent's furious bellows as he took his time, testing Asssassin's ability to heal. He was highly amused by the regeneration power demonstrated before him. It made for interesting sport.

"SONNUVA-! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME YOU SHOT THERE YOU FUCKI-GAH!" Assassin shook with raw fury, but unprepared as he was, he knew he couldn't face this Servant just yet.

Assassin turned tail and in a second his body morphed into that of a Great Dane's and ran off into the woods. Archer was amused by the changeling's ability, and the dog was still within his range of fire and sight…But he didn't feel like it.

"A dog, all you're good for is to sniff out my enemies and then run with your tail between your legs." Archer sneered as he disappeared. He had a collection of wine to confiscate for his own desires.

Also, his pathetic 'Master' better prepare his golden skull cup as ordered or there would be hell to pay. Like his own skull for replacement.

"Ho…" let out Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi as he lost his connection with the bird familiar he had watching the home of the Tohsaka mansion.

Kayneth was in his specially prepared hotel room and sitting on a comfortable sofa with his right hand rubbing his chin in thought.

He'd born witness to the first casualty of the war.

"It seems you found something interesting. Care to share it?" asked Lancer from the dinner table with a glass of rum with lemon and a small bowl of peanuts and walnuts in front of him.

"It seems the Servant Assassin assaulted the home of one of the Masters, one of the three founding families, the Tohsaka, and was rewarded with a brutal death by a Servant, who I concluded to be Archer."

"Oh? One of the Knight class right? Interesting."

"Yes, it was very educational. I hope that you can outshine the likes of an Archer when we start to be more active in this war Lancer."

"Have no fear. I have dealt with fighters of ranged combat in the past."

"I certainly do hope so, because I expect an absolute victory!"

"I hear and I need no more words. With me, the victory is yours and my wish will be realized." Lancer said casually, finishing his drinks.

Kayneth scowled at Lancer's words. A Servant's duty is to his Master. When did dogs get to have anything? This war was after all…made for the magus and magus only.

"Oh? Then can you tell us what your wish is Lancer?" asked Sola-Ui as she walked into the living room where Kayneth and Lancer were at and took up a glass of wine.

"Surely a wish of a hero who was revered and respected by mankind will transcend those of normal men." She asked while sitting across the Servant on one of the chairs set near the table.

Lancer put up his drink to make a small motion to tilt his cup to her before drinking.

"It is not a dream of grandeur. Nor is it a wish that will affect me directly. It is something personal that I believe the Grail can achieve." Downplayed Lancer as he poured himself another drink and added two cubes of ice. The chackling sound of ice meeting the liquid was heard as the Servant reached out for his drink and swirled the contents.

"Oh? Despite what you say, I don't feel that you're a man with any boring wish." said Sola-Ui, putting down her drink and leaned forward with her hands supporting her head and elbow on the table.

Lancer smiled and put his cup down.

"My wish…Is to free a girl from a duty given to her by her god…A noble duty…A sacred duty…But I wish that she will not have to be sacrificed for it."

"Lancer…"

"Enough, Lancer. Your dream is your own to ponder about. What we need to discuss is our next course of action for our war." Kayneth said sternly.

"Archer has done us a favor by killing Assassin. So let us participate in this war with a success in the first encounter. What we should do is first to locate a magus not among the three founding families and"

"I have a better idea." Cut in Lancer as he put down his drink.

"What?"

"I can already see that you plan to hunt down the other magi not sent by the Association and among the founding families first. Your plan most likely is something textbook and orthodox."

A dark look took over Kayneth's countenance. Before he could reply, Sola-Ui spoke up.

"And what do you propose Lancer? I personally believe that Kayneth's plan to locate and attack the less fortified Masters is a good way to start."

"I could agree. Locating the weaker enemy strongholds and attacking them is a good start. As you expect magi from outside the founding families have no strong footholds in this nation and some might not have resources as you two obviously do."

"The Grail is programed to select 4 Masters outside of the founding families…And not all of them could come from large, important ones like you Master." Lancer continued as he tapped his finger on the table.

"An enemy without a fortified stronghold will not be able to repel an invading force from others as easily as a group possessing a fortified base of operation. So picking off those with no powerbase to hide in is an appropriate idea. However, there is another side to look into."

"And that is?" Kenneth inquired with barely restrained irritation.

"An enemy with no fort is an enemy that can move and be anywhere and nowhere. This also means that finding these straying magi with no known base will take time and resources."

Lancer took out a cigarette from his inner pocket and lit it up.

"In a wide scale war with large army of troops, scouting and searching for enemy base is far easier. However this Grail War is not like a normal war. Our scouts are limited to your familiars and those can't hope to cover the ground and track down the unidentified Masters fast enough."

In his past experience with wars small and large, there were many ways to seek out the enemy.

An army can send out scouting parties. Magi can use spells to detect and locate their targets. Modern man has satellite tracking and camera systems. There are many ways to find one's target, however spells and search systems can be jammed. Scouting parties can also be killed or fooled.

All these methods works, but it will take time and resources to pull it off.

There will be a short window of opportunity to search and destroy soon as possible before the other Masters can settle down in an ideal location.

Speed…The quickness to achieve their goal is the preferred plan.

"So we must do the opposite…We must bring them to us." Lancer smirked.

"DO you mean to expose our base to them? Are you saying we should allow them to attack us in this hotel?" seethed Kayneth.

"No, this hotel is protected by impressive defenses, but it is meaningless to non-humans with long range attacks. A long-range Noble Phantasm from an Archer class could deal a lot of damage here…But the plan is still to lure the enemies to us."

"What are you planning?" asked Kayneth as his genius brain was thinking over what Lancer was saying instead of feeding himself distrust and nonsense.

"…First we will use a secluded location outside of mundane reach. We will then expose ourselves there to show case ourselves to bait the enemies in. There have to be a few of them that will be tempted by the idea of a duel or open prey out in a secluded location. They will expect a fight, but they will also think that an enemy standing out in a clearing waiting for them will be a good target. "

Lancer materialized his lance and held it against his shoulder.

"This war has no armies for us Servants to command…So this will not be determined by our skill to command troops and strategize. Most tactics used in war will not hold much power here. To defeat an enemy force here, it needs to be settled by a duel."

Then Lancer clenched his fist.

"And in a duel…I doubt there is a Servant more skilled than I." Lancer declared with confidence only a true veteran of thousands of war can have.

"Lucky!" shouted Waver as he lay on his bed in his room. Next to him sat Rider reading a book about world history.

"What is this shouting about?" asked Rider as he turned away from his literature.

"Listen, listen. Assassin was just killed in combat. An annoying enemy is gone now and this war will be easier!" Waver's enthusiastic reply was rewarded with a chop to the top of his head.

"Gah!"

"Enough with your childish act! I want a status report and a briefing on the encounter!" barked Rider as Waver stood up straight and at attention, an instinctual reaction honed by hours of work.

"Uh, I sent a mouse familiar to scout out the Toshaka family's manor few hours ago. I actually sent two scouts ahead to Matou and Tohsaka since the founding families are reserved a spot in every war, so I thought spying on the known residence of one would be a good idea."

"I see…a good decision, but how did you known it was Assassin?"

"I saw the white skull mask and I remembered that all previous Assassins in the War had been from the same foundation and root." Waver replied.

Rider thought it over and nodded.

"Continue."

"Uh right, let's see…Assassin came, but Archer was there and pretty much blew Assassin to bits. There was no way he survived because I saw his body parts turn to dust afterwards. But Archer killed my mouse so I couldn't see what happened after that."

"Can you describe the Servant? His appearance? Weapon?"

"Hmm…He was using a design of pistol that was really old. A lot of it was made of wood. His armor had both European and Asian aspects…I couldn't really tell since a mouse's eye-sight is not all that great." He didn't realize that wasn't the smartest thing to say until it was too late.

"You fool!" Rider smacked him.

"How do you expect us to win the war with such faulty Intel? During war, half the battle is determined by who has the most information! Having the most information can either save the lives of your comrades or heedlessly kill them! You should have at least used a bird with good eye sight! A hawk or an owl!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I never learned to make a bird into a familiar, let alone a hawk."

"No excuse soldier! You had a good start, but you didn't think ahead in your scouting mission! This mission might as well as be a failure since you couldn't find more solid information on the still living and existing threat! Not only that, your scouting party was killed! As their commanding officer you must account for the death of your men! Gave me a lap around the neighborhood now!"

"My men? But Rider it was a mou-"

"5 laps with a weighted bag! Should I add a rifle with it?" Rider's countenance darkened further and Waver snapped hastily.

"SIR! NO SIR!" shouted Waver as he dashed out of the house for a midnight jog.

In a dark basement only fit for filth, a lone man was sitting on the middle of the burnt remains of the filthy worms that inhabited his father's house.

Matou Kariya didn't care about his impromptu cushion. Despite his recent activities, his breathing was calm, even, and unhurried.

"Kariya. I can see you had too much fun in my basement. I hope you're proud of yourself for making a mess of your father's works." Rasped a dry voice from the top of the staircase.

"…Zouken…"

"Hoh? Is that the tone to speak to your father with?"

"I'm a bastard with no father as far as I'm concerned, and like I gave a damn about your work. I am doing the world a favor by destroying it."

"Humph! As ungrateful as always…Tohsaka seems to have summoned an interesting Servant. An Archer if I'm correct."

"Tokiomi did…I see…I'll deal with him as promised and the other Masters as well…Just don't forget to free Sakura then. Unless you want me to unleash Berserker on you." Kariya warned darkly, eyes glinting under his hood.

"Hmph …Do not think that you may do or say as you wish because of your Servant's power."

"Don't cry now old man. I was surprised too when your worm died in me and I was still alive and well…With no dead man switch in me your only bargaining tool is Sakura's safety…Pull anything with her or train her during the war and I'll turn you into a smudge on a crater along with this house…And we both know that your worms will not survive Berserker's fury."

"And you know that should Sakura be exposed to it, her Crest Worm will die, as will she."

"And that is why you still live…Your purpose is after all to free Sakura from your worm, and in exchange, I'll get you your stupid cup."

"And as long as you do I will not train Sakura any longer…After all if you succeed in this war, Sakura will not be necessary."

Kariya glared at the man and, with considerable effort, held back the urge to summon Berserker to attack.

"I'll save her…And I will get the Grail…However before that…Tohsaka Tokiomi…." At he spoke of one of his most hated people in the world alongside the old worm above Kariya's features darkened.

He removed his hood to reveal his face which still had his white hair, but unlike before his pale, shrunken face with half of it eaten away was healthier.

His cheeks were full and no longer skeletal. His blind eye that was lost to him because of the worms was functioning once more…But it was crimson red, with a cat-like slit.

"Tohsaka Tokiomi…Your Servant will die for the sake of my goal, but you…I'll personally tear you into pieces and stomp on your remains." growled Kariya , a shimmering orange aura appearing over his form, causing the very air to heat up as malice filled the room.

Zouken watched with wary interest. This was not going according to plan at all. But it didn't matter. Kariya was not invulnerable, and he himself still had cards to play. His foolish son still had some things to learn, and one of them was that sheer power was not the answer to every situation.

The next day, Servant Saber and her "Master" will arrive in Japan…

They will spend the day sightseeing and bonding as friends instead of fake Master and Servant…

And around 9:00PM…Saber will sense a powerful presence from the harbor and head there to confront the Servant…

From there…The war will truly begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So how was it? Please gave a loud applause for my BETA EvaSaiyajin. This series will not be one of my long as hell chapters, but trust me it will get its point across. Review your thoughts and tell me what you all think. **

**By the way my other fics are being done as well, so wait little more longer. My real life crap is kicking my ass…**

**Also done forget to help Kevslave in his publication thing okay. Thanks guys. ;**

**-Fangking2**


End file.
